Red and White
by Loise
Summary: It's slow... the petals fall, on her captain and her captain's lover. ShunsuiUkitake. Nanao.


_Red and White_

* * *

It's slow. The red petals fall from her hands, floating gently to the ground where two figures begin to undress. They are both captains, but only one is hers.

Her captain, caresses a pale cheeks, his hands tender. Strong hands rest on the thirteenth division's captain's shoulders, they bring him close, to her captain.

The gaudy pink haori, is thrown off his shoulders, as Ukitake brings her captain in for a kiss. The haori falls to the ground in a careless heap, the two men, with their lips and tongues entangled, do not notice. Nanao bites her lips, looking away for an instant.

The hat, that usually hides her captain's face is thrown off, and she shivers when she hears them laugh together. Their joy mixing and merging together.

It's painful, shocking to watch. She's only here, because he wants her here. A moan drags her attention away from her hands which are still methodically throwing the petals down below.

There is something beautiful and wonderful in the way they touch each other, how their hands slide with such familiarity down each other's bodies. Her captain rests a kiss on Ukitake's neck, lower, chest and nipples.

One hand grasping another, and she remembers a promise, to never let go. A wrist is pinned, legs are parted and a head is thrown back, mouth open in desire.

For a moment her eyes meet with Ukitake's, she feels only compassion in them. Choking back tears, she smiles down on them, loving the feel on the smooth light petals drifting through her fingers.

Ukitake's his hands flow gently down her captain's back, his fingers dipping into hard muscle. They clench around her captain's buttocks, and she hears her captain gasp and shudder.

They stare into each other's eyes, some communication, some love being passed through their eyes. Her captain strokes Ukitake's cheek, a smile, warm and tender resting on both their faces.

Nanao had always admired Ukitake's long hair, it added to the majestic quality he generated. When she heard how he had received it, it added to the air of sadness that he had.

Some of it is tightly clenched in her captain's hand, fingers moving up and down the hair. Another hand is gripping Ukitake's hip, and Nanao is surprised when the hand starts to move up that it has left bruises.

Her captain does not want to let go of Ukitake. Each touch, every look, expresses such emotion and need and want. How long have they been lovers? She wonders. How long have they struggled to live? Together?

Lips meets, and her captain keeps his eyes open as he stares into the flushed face of writhing captain. There is sadness there, but such love...

Fingers scrape the bottom of the basket. Her mind is brought back to the moment, not the two tangled captains desperately kissing down below.

She sighs. There is one more handful of petals. Is it enough? One at a time she lets them fall over the blending of skin, of sweat. They don't suit her captain, pink is his colour. But with Ukitake they match dreadfully well.

Red and white, blood and death. Her captain knows, how could he not? It's sad and beautiful, as the two captains rest their foreheads against one another. Red petals touch the two, finding their way to rest between their two bodies, intermingle with their hair and totally surround them.

Glasses slip down her nose. She welcomes the loss of her vision, she rubs at her eyes. She will pretend.

Cool glasses, metal and glass, strong and yet fragile. Her finger pushed them up, and her sight is returned. She looks away for a moment, placing the basket on the ground.

A petal. A hybrid, mis matched with the red. It's lighter shade marking it out. She bends down, picking it up. Pink as the flushed cheeks on a man in passion, pink as her captain's haori, pink as the lips that mark, pink as the tongue as it touches.

Down, she lets it slide through her fingers. It rest on her captain's shoulder, drawing his attention momentarily away from Ukitake, his eyes widen and his lips curve into a smile.

He looks up, Nanao is already turning away from the two entwined captains. She doesn't notice the stray petals that rest on her hair. He likes that.

Ukitake kisses his arm, his elbow, his wrist. He brings a hand up and kisses each of those fingers, one after the other.

Gray eyes flecked with the deepest of desires, brows drawn harshly against his face. When in pleasure, he sometimes looks like he is in the strongest of agonies.

It pains him, that sometimes he does not know what Ukitake is thinking, what he is feeling. Shunsui pressed his hand against Ukitake's side, feeling his breath rise and swell.

It's peaceful. In and out, Ukitake's breath rises and falls. There is so catch, there is no bloody cough. It's Ukitake.

"You stopped," Ukitake whispers. It doesn't sound like an accusation, but Shunsui reads it as such.

"Why?" A kiss rests against his lips, Shunsui sighs and loves back. A hand slides down chest, dips around his waist and curves around his hip. It's grip tightens, and Shunsui feels a laugh coming on. "So possessive..." He murmurs, resting his head against Ukitake's neck.

"She's a good Lieutenant," Ukitake murmurs, "Very loyal. You chose well, Shunsui."

Shunsui looks up, where Nanao once stood. "She knows... that is good." He turns to where Ukitake is smiling, his lips stretched gently. "You always say that, every Lieutenant is chosen well."

The smile grows sadder, but Ukitake doesn't answer. Just threads his fingers through the languid Shunsui's hair. "Time, what a glorious invention."

"What do you regret?"

"Many things, but with time they stop panging my heart and rest in the time they were left in." His hand strokes Shunsui's cheek, fingers spreading out before slowly is slides down to rest around Shunsui's neck.

"There's time left," Shunsui whispers, "Before dawn will break. My Lieutenant can wait, she knows."

"There a deep beauty in her, Shunsui, do not abuse her. She deserves love and admiration," Ukitake murmurs, "I think you know that, you will suit each other well."

He laughs, enjoying the feel of his chest vibrating against Ukitake. "You are perhaps the only one who would say that my dear Nanao and I are alike."

"I find you both lovely to look at, different, but... I wonder what she will look with her hair down? Without her eyes shielded?"

"She'll look beautiful." He says, eyes meeting with Ukitake's.

Ukitake straightens, he stares and sees the beginning of the sun creeping through to this room, "Ah... yes. It's morning, Shunsui. One last kiss...?"

"One last kiss." Shunsui leans in, feeling the fire light in his belly as Ukitake takes control and slips his tongue between his parted lips.


End file.
